


Печенье для Санта-Клауса

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мацудайра Курико каждый год писала письма Санта-Клаусу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Печенье для Санта-Клауса

Курико узнала про Санта-Клауса, когда ей было шесть лет.  
Тогда в их доме появились электричество и телевизор. Была зима, за окном падал мелкий снег, а на экране какой-то смешной толстый старичок в красном полушубке и с пушистой белой бородой ездил на санях, запряженных летающими оленями, и дарил детям подарки на Рождество.   
Курико не знала, что такое Рождество, но, как и все дети, — да и не только дети, — очень любила подарки. Поэтому в тот же день она написала этому толстому старичку из телевизора письмо. Писать Курико еще толком не умела, но усердно выводила на бумаге знаки каны — и ничего страшного, что большую часть из них она придумала сама и что строчки получились не очень аккуратными. Главное — слово «кукла» можно было прочитать. К тому же писала она от чистого сердца и знала, что старичок это поймет, даже если не разберет остального.  
Почтовый ящик был для нее слишком высоким, поэтому Курико пошла к отцу, вручила ему письмо и проследила, чтобы он опустил конверт в прорезь.  
— Папа, — спросила она, когда они возвращались в дом, — оно ведь дойдет до старичка?  
Отец был большим и высоким, и ее маленькая ладошка тонула в его теплой жесткой руке.  
— Конечно, — ответил он.  
Курико успокоилась: если отец так сказал, значит, письмо действительно никуда не потеряется по дороге, и старичок его обязательно получит.  
На следующий день отец привез домой елку.  
— Это чтобы старику было где оставить свой подарок, — объяснил он.  
Вскоре Курико действительно обнаружила под елкой красивую куклу, да еще с набором сменной одежды.  
На самом деле в глубине души она все-таки сомневалась, что старичок выполнит ее желание. В конце концов, живет он далеко от Японии, и наверняка ему пишет очень много детей по всему миру. Он мог забыть о письме Курико, или ей могло бы не хватить подарка. Но в тот момент, когда она увидела куклу, все сомнения развеялись.  
С тех пор она писала Санта-Клаусу каждый год.

— Мама, давай испечем для Санты печенье! — Курико подергала мать за рукав, но та осторожно высвободила шелковую ткань из ее пальцев и повернулась к зеркалу.  
— Курико, не мешай. Мне сегодня нужно на очень важный прием. Попроси кого-нибудь из слуг, пусть испекут.  
— Но я хотела с тобой, — погрустнела Курико. — Ну пожалуйста.  
— Курико, — в голосе матери послышалось раздражение.  
— Курико, — она не заметила, когда в комнату вошел отец, — пойдем.  
— Куда? — не поняла она.  
Отец снял парадное хаори и небрежно бросил его прямо на пол.  
— Печь печенье, — сказал он, — для этого твоего Санты.  
— Какое еще печенье? — возмутилась мать, тут же забыв о зеркале. — А как же прием?   
— Скажи, что я не смог прийти, — отец безразлично пожал плечами и взял Курико за руку.  
Мать после этого не разговаривала с ним целую неделю, и печенье получилось не очень-то красивым и порядком пригорело.  
Но Санте оно, судя по всему, понравилось, потому что наутро под елкой оказался велосипед — точь-в-точь такой, как она хотела, розовый и с корзинкой. 

Однажды Курико едва не перестала верить в Санта-Клауса.  
Зимой к ним в гости приехала родственница по имени Миюки. Она была на несколько лет старше Курико, никогда не бегала — только чинно семенила, даже в куклы почти не играла — в общем, воображала себя взрослой.  
Когда Курико предложила ей вместе написать письмо Санта-Клаусу, Миюки посмотрела на нее с удивлением и спросила:  
— Неужели ты до сих пор веришь в эту чепуху?  
— Никакая это не чепуха! — обиделась Курико. — Санта-Клаус каждый год привозит мне подарки и кладет их под елку!  
Миюки со снисходительной улыбкой объяснила, что Санта-Клаус — это выдумка и что подарки на самом деле покупают родители. Курико не хотела ей верить, но все же засомневалась.  
Поэтому, обнаружив под елкой красивую коробку, блестящую фольгой и перевязанную ленточками, Курико не испытала обычной радости. Нет, подарок ей, конечно, понравился, но одно дело получить его от Санты и совсем другое — от родителей.  
Отец, видимо, заметил, что что-то не так.  
— Курико, не нравится подарок? — спросил он.  
Курико, поколебавшись некоторое время, объяснила, в чем дело.  
Отец презрительно фыркнул и сказал, что к таким, как Миюки, Санта не приходит, поэтому они и начинают распускать про него всякие слухи, в которых, разумеется, нет ни капли правды.  
Курико поняла, что переживала зря, и даже написала Санте еще одно письмо, в котором просила его не обижаться на Миюки.

Курико аккуратно запечатала конверт, прилепила на него сердечко, набросила теплую накидку и вышла из дома. Опустив письмо в щель почтового ящика, она побежала обратно: надо было проверить стоявшее в духовке печенье.  
Выкладывая печенье с противня, Курико случайно взглянула в окно и увидела отца. Он быстро шел от ворот, подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам и пряча в нагрудный карман конверт.  
— Папа, я тут печенья испекла, — сказала она спустя несколько минут, заходя в его кабинет. — Попробуешь?

«Дорогой Санта-Клаус! Спасибо за то, что ты есть».


End file.
